


Liar

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Baking, Break Up, Cheating, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Natsu's an asshole, Poor Reader, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N decides to bake some cookies for Natsu to surprise him. Upon arrival, Y/N is the one that receives the surprise, and it's not as sweet as the cookies.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied sexual content, angst 
> 
> Word count: 1,072
> 
> Estimated read time: 5 minutes

Natsu wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We were resting underneath an oak tree outside the guild enjoying our time together. The two of us had been together for about six months. It had been a whirlwind romance full of all the cheesy stuff that happens in the movies. I was so in love with him already, and he said he was in love with me too. I leaned over and kissed him, and he smiled into the kiss, pulling me close.

"I love you," He murmured.

I smiled a little and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too."

***

I got up off my sofa and strolled into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips and falling into a chair to eat them. I had been so bored all day. There was nothing to do, no one to save, and I had way too much spare time.

Yesterday under the tree with Natsu drifted into my mind. He really was the sweetest boyfriend ever. Maybe I should do something for him. That could make me not bored, and bonus, it'll make him happy.

I hopped up from the kitchen table and got to work. Natsu loved sweets, so I decided I'd bake him some cookies. Chocolate Chip, to be exact. They were his favorite.

First, I preheated the oven to 375 degrees and set out a cookie sheet. Then I mixed flour, baking soda, salt, and baking powder and creamed the butter and sugar. After that, I was throwing in eggs, vanilla, chocolate, and mixing my two bowls. Rolling the dough was fun, and I popped a cookie dough ball into my mouth while I rolled them. Into the oven went my dough and ten minutes later I had beautiful cookies, just starting to turn golden brown over the tops. They cooled, I got a container to put them in, and skipped out the door.

Natsu's house wasn't far from mine, it was easily in walking distance. The whole journey I couldn't get him out of my head. Our relationship was perfect. I know how that sounds, and I would never have believed it if I wasn't in it myself, but it was. We never fought, we surprised each other, we were in love and it was amazing.

I approached the house and hopped up the steps. I knocked once... twice... no answer. Oh well, I'd just set the cookies inside. My hand ran along the bottom of the welcome mat until I found the key Natsu said I could use. The cookie container threatened to fall, tilting from side to side as I slid the key in and turned the lock.

The house smelled just like it always did: like him. I found myself smiling involuntarily as I shut the door and went to the kitchen. There were flyers for mage jobs all over the kitchen table, but I stacked them up and set the cookies down. On the counter was a pen, and I quickly found a piece of paper in a drawer to scribble down a message.

Hey babe! Just thought I'd drop by and give you some cookies but you weren't home, so I brought them in. I love you!

XOXO,

Y/N

I set the paper on top of the container and was about to leave when I heard something bump against a wall upstairs. If Natsu was gone, Happy was too. So who could be in Natsu's house? A burglar? My heartbeat quickened as I carefully went upstairs, ready to use my magic and blast whoever was breaking into my boyfriend's house.

The sound of movement came from Natsu's bedroom. I carefully advanced, pulse racing, but froze when I heard a different kind of noise.

A moan.

Then I heard Natsu groan. 

I didn't believe it for a moment, didn't want to believe it. But I went down the hall, their heavy breathing flooding my ears. The door was cracked open just a bit. Terrified of what I might find on the other side but desperate to know, I pushed it open.

Natsu kissed down Lucy's neck, sliding into her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The door handle hit the wall as it fell the rest of the way open. Natsu shot up to turn around as Lucy gasped, trying to cover herself.

My eyes teared up. My whole world was breaking. How could Natsu do this?

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, moving away from Lucy like a deer caught in headlights.

I shook my head, sniffing and wiping away a tear. "How could you?" Was all I said before I turned and ran out of the room. Down the stairs, I dodged into the kitchen.

"Y/N! Y/N, wait!" He stumbled into the kitchen, pulling on pants as he did so.

I ignored him, swiping the cookies and pushing past him. He tried to grab my hand but I was out the door and sprinting down the street in seconds. He didn't get to explain, to insist it was nothing, to make me feel worse. If he couldn't be faithful to me, I didn't want to be near him anymore.

I pushed open the door to my house, locked it behind me, and slumped down, setting the cookies down beside me and shoving one in my mouth. The chocolate made me feel just a little bit better, but all my thoughts were still negative.

At first, I was just floored. How could this happen? I didn't believe it. Natsu wouldn't do this.

Then I was angry. How dare he? I loved him! I trusted him! What kind of sick person does this? If he didn't want to be with me anymore, if he wanted to go screw Lucy, he should have just broken up with me, but apparently, he doesn't have the balls and lied to me.

After that, I was just sad. Why? Why did he lie to me? Why did he want her? Why didn't he want me? Was there something wrong with me? Was I not a good enough girlfriend? Was I not pretty enough? Was I too annoying?

My mind was running in circles, reminding me of yesterday when we sat beneath the oak tree outside of the guild hall when he kissed me.

"I love you," he had murmured.

And I had kissed him again. "I love you too."

He said he loved me.

Liar.


End file.
